


I Never Asked for This, but Who's Complaining?

by Blueismybusiness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't you know me by now, M/M, Neko! Tuski, Sarcasm, Sex, What else would this be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueismybusiness/pseuds/Blueismybusiness
Summary: Heats are a pain in the ass, unless that's what you're into. Fortunately for Tsuki, he is. *wink wink*





	I Never Asked for This, but Who's Complaining?

**Author's Note:**

> Really just wanted Kitty Tsuki to get his ass hammered by Hinata. That's it.
> 
> My one and only contribution to TsukiHina Week cause my life is fucking hectic right now.

It’s rare.

Demi-animal traits have mostly died out except in families with strong bloodlines. It’s only like...one in two-hundred thousand (give or take) families where a person—or persons—are born bearing the blood of their ancient demon ancestors, blah blah blah.

Whatever. 

The point is, it’s rare. But when it happens people lose their fucking minds. Kei should know, he’s been subjected to staring and inappropriate touching all his life. What with having fucking cat ears and a tail.

Fuck his ancestors.

Akiteru isn’t cursed, he has normal human everything. Normal ears. Normal backside. Just. Normal. And it doesn’t help that Kei is freakishly tall compared to his school classmates, but being part cat-demon to boot? Good times.  _ And _ he doesn’t even get any cool demon powers. Nope. Just a stupid fucking tail that gets in the way and stupid ears.

Oh, and, as he learned during puberty, the unfortunate side-effect of having a yearly heat. 

Did he mention, fuck his ancestors?

Anyway, Kei, from the womb, tends toward anti-social, preferring books and video games to people. The most he really socializes is at school because he is forced, or club duties because he plays volleyball. The problem here is that most people can’t read social cues if you wrote them down and slapped them in the face with a sticky note, and being Japanese means telling people to fuck off is considered rude. You know, because prodding a stranger’s body parts isn’t rude, right? Of course not. Anyway, Kei got really good at being a polite asshole. 

Okay, so the whole point of this info dump is to emphasize how much Kei dislikes being poked by humans. Even Yamaguchi knows better than to touch him without permission, let alone touch his cat-parts, and they’ve been friends since elementary school.

So why is it, for fuck’s sake, the Shrimp can’t keep his stupid gentle fingers to himself?!

Right, right, so back up approximately three years.

Hinata was—and still is—a touchy-feely menace. When Kei first met him during their first year, he avoided ever being within five feet of the single-brain celled bastard. Let him hug and high five and wrestle with everyone else on their team, on opposing teams, hell, in all of Japan. That’s the way it should have stayed back then until now. 

But, how was Kei supposed to know that Hinata’s happy-go-lucky personality, competitive spirit, and all-around friendly nature would wear Kei down until he was a soft, squishy jelly of a guy?

It’s disgusting.

In the beginning, when Kei would rather set himself on fire than be fondled by Hinata, it was easy to tell him to piss off. Kei was used to being stared at until people grew used to his...differences. Hinata was no different and gawked like a voyeur at a freak show. It was mildly annoying until it became extremely annoying in a way that suggested Kei wasn’t always so annoyed being ogled by the idiot redhead. Still, he kept up appearances.

But being stared at is different than being touched, and he managed to steer clear of Hinata’s grabby hands for the better part of two years (give or take) after the dumbass started pestering him about feeling Kei up. Well, not feeling him up. That is inappropriate. Not that inappropriate is bad…

Not the point. The point is, Kei avoided Hinata’s requests to pet his ears for the better part of their high school career. Then, in a rare good mood, thanks to winning the first of several tournaments before the interhighs their third year, Kei broke down and let Hinata do his touchy-feely thing.

Bad. Idea. Because Hinata hasn’t stopped. It’s like he’s making up for all those days missed groping Kei. And what’s worse, Kei can’t even be mad. It’s his own fault.

Nevermind the fact he kinda...likes...it.

Yeesh. Please end his misery.

Kei makes a fuss about Hinata’s affection with grumbling, insults, and all the usual. He...just doesn’t move out of the way. It’s humiliating. It’s bad enough he kindalikesHinata (he smells good and his fingers feel like heaven).

But it’s so demoralizing when their teammates grin and smirk at him because they see right through his bullshit. Also, he tends to purr. Sue him, he can’t help it.

Thank the stars for Hinata’s oblivious nature.

The worst part, though, is how fucking  _ horny _ Kei is. He knows his cat-parts are sensitive, and he doesn’t know if it’s just Hinata or what, but he’s never maturbated so much in his life. Everytime Hinata puts his hands on him, Kei is guaranteed to jack off that same evening. Usually multiple times.

And that used to be enough.

But now he is on the cusp of his yearly heat and daily Kei finds his self-control slipping away with each brush of Hinata’s fingers. 

Consider this moment as he reclines on the steps below Hinata outside the gym after practice, the chilly fall air cooling the sweat on his skin, yet doing nothing to temper the heat building beneath it. Hinata stands near Kei, idly playing with his ears while he gabs away with their teammates, ignorant of Kei’s internal crisis of arousal. The tips of Hinata’s fingers trace the outside of one ear from the top to the base where they dig into the flesh, messaging in firm circles, only to retrace their path to the beginning and start their trek all over again. Kei’s tail curls and uncurls in sync with Hinata’s wandering digits, and with each subsequent pass, Kei’s cognitive functions erode.

“...Tsuki?” An elbow nudges him and Kei attempts to blink away the fog thickening over his brain. He turns his head to stare at a grinning Yamaguchi.

“Hm…?” He says, everything from movement to speech feeling slowed down. It’s like trying to swim through warm honey, and Kei can’t decide if he wants to fight through it or let it drown him…

Yamaguchi honest to god giggles, covering his smirk with a hand full of bandaged fingers. Kei forces himself to concentrate, if only to glare at his best friend, his tail flicking in agitation. Kei is feeling good and relaxed, muscles pleasantly sore after a hard practice, and any tension remaining in his body dwindling under Hinata’s magic fingers. Yamaguchi is threatening to ruin it with his malicious snickering.

“Tsuki, you okay? You look...flushed.” Yamaguchi pauses mid-sentence, breaking out in a blush that darkens the freckles dotting his cute cheeks. Kei is too lethargic to care about the fact he just labeled Yamaguchi’s freckled cheeks cute, but he recognizes that the hesitation in Yamaguchi’s voice means he is holding back his true comment. Kei narrows his eyes.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asks, tilting his head a little to get those strong fingers to dig into a more specific spot. He glances up, catching Hinata looking down at him with a soft, fond smile, and god but those ugly overhead lamps make him look angelic. Kei just wants to...to smack him...hard, with his lips...and tongue...and maybe hump his leg or something. God he is so fucking horny right now.

Hinata’s smile falters a little, his brows pinching in confusion, and Kei wonders what expression he’s making to make Hinata look at him like that. Kei wants Hinata to go back to smiling. Hinata is very pretty when he smiles. As long as he doesn’t talk too much.

Yamaguchi makes a pig-like noise and Kei’s flips his head over to glare at him again. He feels very loose, lazy, almost...drunk.

Shit.

Kei blinks his eyes rapidly, desperate to clear his head. Apparently his heat is gonna make it’s lovely appearance tonight. He needs to get out of there before he does something stupid, like pin Hinata down and beg for his dick.

Can’t have that can we?

Yamaguchi stands up, dusting himself off with a shake of his head. “Alright everyone, I think it’s time we clean up and head out. Some of us need to get some sleep.” Yamaguchi looks pointedly at Kei, who ducks his head in shame.

Why is his life like this?

There is some grumbling from their kohai, but everyone shuffls back into the gym at their Captain’s orders. Being a third year means Tsuki gets a get-out-of-clean-up-duty card, so he heads back into the gym and toward his things, intending to make a beeline for the club room to change and GTFO. On his way, one of their excitable kohai—a promising setter— snatches a random ball off the floor. 

“Hinata-san!” He yells. Immediately Hinata’s head snaps up, face sparkling like someone has thrown a bag of glitter at him. And just like a dog chasing after a ball, Hinata goes running after his, shooting across the gym, the muscles of his powerful thighs rippling as they jettisoned him into the air like a rocket leaving the atmosphere. His strong arm launches the ball toward the opposite side like a bullet from a gun, the force of it almost felt beneath their feet, and the reverberating sound of it smashing into the wood floor rings out a second later like a sonic boom. 

Kei watches, his ears straining forward and his tail flipping back and forth behind him, while he chugs his entire bottle of water down, willing away the erection determined to make its presence known to the whole gym. God, Kei just wants the Shrimp to pin him to the floor and pound his ass like a rare steak. Fuck it, everyone can watch as far as he is concerned, so long as Hinata drives his dick into Kei’s ass with the same power he uses to fly into the air.

Hinata is grinning when he hits the ground, his smile stretching over his face until Kei worries it’ll split in half and his smaller body vibrates from sheer excitement. But it is his eyes that does Kei in. Amber in color and lit up as if Hinata has his own internal light source. They burn with confidence and determination, and Kei will happily go up in flames to have that look focused on him. If he wasn’t wet before, he is now. He can feel it, slicking up his crack as he clenches around phantom impressions of Hinata’s cock.

“Did you see that?!” Hinata yells. “No one stands a chance against us at Nationals this year!” 

“Hey dumbass,” Kageyama growls, stomping up to his partner. “It’ll take more than you and one hard spike to win a game.” 

“Aw, Bakeyama, worried I’ll outshine you and leave you in the dust?”

“As if, you shit. You still suck.” Kageyama makes to grab for Hinata’s head, but Hinata ducks and side steps out of the way, leaving Kageyama to grasp at thin air. 

“You sure about that?” Hinata retorts, the devilish smirk curling one corner of his mouth and the heated gaze of competition making him look way sexier than he has a right to be. His gaze drops on Kei briefly and he’s rewarded with a sly wink that sends a shiver from the tips of Kei’s ears to the tip of Kei’s tail, the shock of it fluffing his fur like an unruly child who just shoved their finger in a light socket. Kei sort of feels like he’s been electrocuted and he has to lean against the wall, his knees weak as all his blood rushes to one specifically inappropriate area.

Hinata and Kageyama continue bickering as usual as Yamaguchi assigns a second year to oversee the first years as they clean up so the third years can skedaddle. They have entrance exams to study for, if you please. Not that Kei us gonna get much studying done tonight, if he’s being honest. 

He grabs his things, trying to be discreet in covering his half-hard dick. Walking home is gonna be a bitch.

In the club room, everyone goes about changing back into their school uniforms or warm up clothes for the walk home since the weather is cooling. Kei is moving slower than usual, his limbs not as cooperative as his heat settles over his muscles. His mind keeps wandering, too, lascivious thoughts of the many ways Hinata can own him rolling through his mind like an internal porno. 

“Hey Tsuki.”

Kei jumps, yanked from his dirty thoughts by Hinata’s unexpected address. He must have really been spacing out because he looks around and the club room is empty with the exception of himself and Hinata. His ears twitch in agitation and his tail flicks back and forth nervously.

Because, being alone with his human wet dream is a problem.

Kei is on his knees, his body on autopilot while he changes his clothes. He must have been searching for his regular shoes while he was lost in thought, but now he stares down at his hands still stuffed inside his bag, just a little confused, his ability to think lagging. The next time he looks up, Hinata is in his face, expression concerned. Kei’s breath hiccups, his eyes darting all over Hinata’s handsome features from the light dusting of freckles on his cheeks that Kei never knew where there, to the kissable mouth as he bit at the bottom one making Kei want to soothe it with his tongue, to his soft brown eyes that stared back at Kei with warm fondness.

Kei is so...fucked.

“Why the hell are you in my face, Shrimp?” Kei snaps as he stares  _ hard _ at Hinata’s lips. The insufferable jerk keeps biting at them nervously, and they’re swollen and red and wet because his tongue keeps darting out to lick them, and Kei is having a hard time catching his breath...

He’s starting to sweat. 

Did someone turn up the heat in the club room?

“Sorry Tsuki, I know you’re trying to get out of here, but I just wanted to make sure everything is alright. That...we’re...okay. We are, aren’t we?” Hinata pulls back a few inches and Kei has to control his traitorous body to keep from grabbing Hinata back. He inwardly curses his auto-defenses, it’s just habit to bite at people who get too close. He wants Hinata closer, not farther. He wants Hinata on him, like white on rice.

Kei tears his gaze away from those luscious lips, meeting Hinata’s eye, and that is probably his worst mistake at this point. Because seeing the worry in Hinata’s eyes, hearing him...distressed over Kei’s supposed unhappiness with him, lights up a blaze of fire within Kei that burns from his lions to his extremities, and he launches himself at Hinata. He has Hinata’s face between his palms before Hinata can object, and he pastes their lips together, mouthing at him like a desperate, hungry baby.

To Hinata’s credit, he doesn’t immediately throw Kei off of him. However, he is a bit shocked,  _ obviously,  _ given that he doesn’t...really...participate…

_ HOLY FUCK WHAT HAS HE DONE?! _

Kei lurches back like he’s been slapped, his brain helpfully spiraling into panic mode. 

“Shit! Hinata. Oh shit, I’m so sorry...I…” Kei can’t even look at him, one hand covering his mouth because he can still feel Hinata’s soft lips on his and he just fucking assaulted his teammate and supposed friend because his horny biology has turned him into some sort of sexual predator freak show and he’s probably going to prison and getting expelled and kicked off the team and he may actually be having a heart attack...

“Tsuki,” Hinata says, his calm and gentle voice breaking through Kei’s moral crisis. While Kei can’t yet meet his eyes, he does calm down enough to listen even while terrified of what Hinata has to say. God Kei’s ancestors can suck a fat dick.

“Tsuki, it’s alright,” Hinata continues, and Kei can’t believe he’s hearing this. He chances a glance up at Hinata whose face is flushed a pretty shade of red, and Kei feels disgusted with himself that he’s still so turned on.

“I just wasn’t...um...expecting that…” Hinata looks as mortified as Kei feels.

“I’m sorry,” Kei replies and he means it. No matter what, he never wanted to take something from someone they weren’t freely giving. Kei may be an asshole but he isn’t a psycho.

Hinata half smiles at him, nervous, eyes darting everywhere and avoiding the space that Kei takes up. Kei feels so horrified that he’s made the sweetest, most innocent person he knows feels so uncomfortable. And he feels even worse wishing this would all be over so he can go home and cry while he spanks it.

“Um...yeah, so if y-you wanted, we could, um, d-do it again…?” Hinata stutters.

Hold. The. Phone.

Was Hinata offering to kiss him?!

Kei’s brain threatens to implode because, um, fuck yes he wants to kiss Hinata. He wants to shove his tongue so far down Hinata’s throat Kei can taste Hinata’s lunch from that afternoon.

“You don’t have to do that, you know?” Kei says, his voice tight with nerves and hope. If Hinata is not one hundred and twenty percent on board with this, Kei will have no part in it. No matter how bad his dick protests. Even if it kills him. Which it might.

_ God, please say you want this _ ….

“Oh, no, I know. I want to. Really,” Hinata answers, looking back at him through thick lashes and giving him a shy smile.

You know what else Hinata gives him? A heart boner. And god Kei can’t believe he thinks that, but damn if it isn’t true. Honest to goodness, no holds barred  _ feelings _ . Like, all of the shit that make up the worst of Hollywood’s most sappy romcoms, complete with racing pulse and sweaty palms.

And now Kei is harder than he’s ever been in his life.

Kei nods his head. What is wirds neway?

Hinata positively beams at him and Kei plows into him again, he can’t hold back anymore. The force with which he hits Hinata sends them both back, Hinata landing on his back with an  _ oomph _ .

“Sorry,” Kei says, looking a little sheepish.

“It’s fine,” Hinata replies with a chuckle. Kei feels the sound rumble through Hinata’s torso where he’s pressed against him, and Kei is soaking his fucking underwear.

Hinata smiles again and leans up, planting a soft kiss to Kei’s lips before pulling back to check if it’s okay. Kei only stares at him for a second and then he’s mashing his face into Hinata’s, prying his mouth open with his tongue. But don’t think Hinata just lays there and takes it. No, the Shrimp has never been one to be pushed around, and he isn’t starting now despite the weird situation. Hinata ends up forcing Kei to a slower pace, though no less desperate, and Kei moans like a wanton whore at a truck stop, rolling his hips. He’s embarrassed he’s so hard that Hinata can surely feel his arousal. But he’s also so hot over the fact that Hinata can feel it. He wants Hinata to know how he’s affecting Kei.

It seems to work, because Hinata’s hands started out grasping at Kei’s biceps and now they snake around his waist, pulling him closer. Kei is panting into their kisses, desperately trying to restrain himself though finding it hard when Hinata is offering himself up like an unwary lamb in the clutches of the big, bad wolf—or cat—to be exact.

Kei’s lips move from Hinata’s soft mouth to his soft jaw, and on to his soft neck. He sucks at the pulse as his hands start to wander, finding the edge of Hinata’s practice t-shirt and slipping underneath to paw at warm, soft skin. His tail repeatedly goes rigid, sticking straight up, before softening and curling at the end, a physical symptom of his enjoyment of the solid body beneath him. Kinda like his cock, but that isn’t softening in the slightest. Especially when Hinata starts making those noises that’ll haunt Kei’s dreams for the rest of his natural life.

“Tsu-ki, ahh…” Hinata whines, his arms curling tighter around Kei’s waist. Kei vaguely notices something not so small and very hard pressing into his abs, and the moment he realizes what that “thing” is, his whole existence narrows down to Hinata’s cock. Hinata’s hard cock. Hard because of Kei. 

The knowledge that he—the icy bastard on the team that scares the first years—has the capacity to undo his literal opposite and basically the avatar of the sun itself, unleashes something in him that’s feral, possessive, and  _ proud _ . Like, practically the proudest moment of his life to date…

Kei growls his pleasure as Hinata bucks into him, rubbing his dick against Kei’s stomach mindlessly as Kei roughly grinds against his ass, both large hands gripping Hinata’s ass cheeks. Hinata has slipped his hands from around Kei’s waist to wind them around his neck and shoulders, and he clings to Kei like a baby monkey.

The air around them is electric, sizzling with sexual energy and saturated with the scent of Kei’s heat, even if Hinata can’t exactly smell it. Kei’s mind is almost completely clouded with bliss, the feel of Hinata’s smaller body in his arms a wet dream fulfilled. Kei has wanted this for a long time, even if he struggled to admit it. The Shrimp feels so good, his strong thighs squeezing his waist, his plump ass firm in Kei’s grip, his cock hard and twitching against his stomach; Kei has fantasized about scenes like this for months and months.

But as good as it feels, it’s not enough. While he’d love to take Hinata apart inch by delicious inch, his body demands a different satisfaction. Hinata feels good like this, but he’d feel better as a heavy weight draped across Kei’s back, his hips thrusting vigorously as his cock fills Kei in all the right ways.

Reluctantly, Kei slows to a stop, releasing Hinata and pulling back. Hinata’s lips follow as Kei (reluctantly) detaches himself from them, his eyes closed and face all...glowy. He opens them to stare up at Kei with confused, brown eyes.

“Is everything alright?” Hinata asks, looking more and more uncomfortable with Kei not squashing him into the floor.

Kei intends to say, “No, but it will be when you fuck me until I can’t remember my own name” or something along those lines. He really does. However, what actually comes out is some horrible amalgamation of a confession, crossed with a dose of begging, and pleasantly topped with self-loathing.

“So I really kind of like you and have for a while and you see I have this issue where once a year I need to get dicked within an inch of my life and well it used to be no issue ‘cause I could just finger myself and be done with it but then I met you and you won’t stop rubbing my ears and it really turns me on and now all I think about is you deep dicking me until I lose consciousness.” Kei takes a breath, and somewhere, in another dimension, a cooler Kei face palms in abject humiliation.

Hinata is looking at him like Kei has lost his ever-loving mind, and well, he might have. His cock is pitching a tent so high the whole fucking team could take shelter from the rain beneath it. His brain is not cooperating, and his tail whips back and forth in agitation while his ears go flat against his head. All he wants—needs—is Hinata. And he needs him now or he needs to get himself off before his dick dies.

“Oh...um...I actually like you, too?” Hinata says with just a bit of hesitation, as if he’s unsure how to answer Kei’s verbal diarrhea. Honestly, who wouldn’t be?

“Please fuck me,” Kei answers. Hinata opens his mouth but Kei beats him to it. “Please.”

Hinata lays there propped up on one elbow, erection flagging from lack of contact and the distraction of Kei’s mental breakdown. He stares at Kei, his expression bouncing between desire and trepidation.

Kei leans down in a fit of impulsivity and kisses him, a slow, if not impassioned, play of lips and tongue. He pulls away, honey eyes taking in Hinata’s red cheeks and kiss-swollen mouth, the way his breathing picks up, and how his cock swells beneath his shorts.

“Please,” Kei says again, batting his eyelashes and trying to look coy, and not sure if he’s succeeding or if he looks like he’s having a stroke. On a normal day, Kei would rather stab himself with an electric drill than act the way he has been. It’s just not who he is. But Kei on his heat is a whole different beast. A beast whose entire cognitive capacity revolves around  _ Hinata _ ,  _ Hinata _ ,  _ Hinata _ , and  _ fuck me _ ,  _ fuck me _ ,  _ fuck me _ . Pride has no place in this where his dick is concerned.

Hinata swallows and nods his head, a bare tilt upon his neck, but that’s all Kei needs. He turns around as his heart rate picks up, the anticipation of finally having for real what he’s only let himself imagine in the darkness of his room sending heat rushing down his spine.

Kei plants both hands on his hips and slowly shoves his joggers down until they’re just past his ass, his dick bouncing free in the cool air. He resists touching himself, and instead bends over until he’s on his elbows, his knees spread, and ass high. He tilts his head as far as he can to look at Hinata who’s staring at his ass like it’s the eighth wonder of the world.

“Shōyō,” Kei purrs. Hinata honest to god moans, the sound low, reaching a timbre Kei didn’t know was possible for him. It echoes down Kei’s spine and straight to his dick until he’s dribbling precum onto the floor. 

Hinata crawls to his knees, scooting closer to Kei’s backside. Kei can see that Hinata’s hard again, and he faces forward with a grin on his lips. A moment later, Hinata’s hands slide up the backs of his thighs, hesitant at first, then gaining confidence the nearer he gets to the rounded cheeks. Kei presses back into them, hoping to all the gods that Hinata understands how much Kei wants this, and groaning loudly just to make sure he does.

The brush of Hinata’s lips along one of his cheeks has Kei’s arms going weak and he stifles a moan behind clenched teeth. But he does automatically rut back, desperate to feel those pretty lips against another, wetter part of his ass. Kei thinks he might get lucky, Hinata’s breath warms his hole, and Kei’s cock twitches in anticipation. Unfortunately, the sensation disappears, but it’s okay. They will just have to revisit that activity at a later date. 

Kei flinches when a finger prods at his wet hole, then whines and presses back onto it, trying to encourage Hinata to get on with it.

“H-holy cow, Tsuki,” Hinata mutters. It sounds like he’s gritting his teeth. He presses his finger past the tight muscle, popping in with barely any resistance since Kei is leaking slick like a broken jelly donut. It takes no time before he’s adjusted and Hinata starts pumping his finger in and out. He’s breathing hard and his hand is shaking, and Kei isn’t sure if it’s from nerves or what. When he lets loose his own moan of appreciation and grinds his cock into the back of Kei’s thigh, Kei determines it’s because Hinata’s totally turned on. That fact, in and of itself, drives Kei to thrust back onto Hinata’s finger. Kei grunts, a little more precum dripping onto the floor beneath him. Not long after, Hinata is thrusting another finger into his ass, and Kei thinks he may die. The slight burn of the stretch and the heat of Hinata’s calloused fingers are literally driving him to madness. All this time he thought his own were good enough.

Oh how wrong he was.

Then Hinata accidentally brushes over his prostate and Kei cums with a broken cry, splattering the floor beneath him with his first release of the night. He has to rest his forehead on his arms for a second to compose himself, because he never expected to cum so quickly, his orgasm taking him by surprise. As many times as he fingered himself, he never expected having someone else's fingers feel more amazing.

Or maybe it’s just because they’re Hinata’s.

Who fucking cares? He came and it felt so good, but he’s still hard, his heat full throttle and heating his blood. Hinata’s fingers were good, but Kei wants more. 

“Hinata…” Kei says as he presses back, trying to rub himself on Hinata, but not finding him. He looks behind him with hazy eyes to see Hinata staring at him with uninhibited want. He’s palming his own erection as his brown eyes catch a glance of the pearly fluid streaked across the floor beneath Kei.

“Tsuki, fuck, Tsuki…” Hinata whispers, his voice hoarse and wrecked though he has barely touched Kei. His hand speeds up over his clothed erection and he gorans.

“Hinata, please,” Kei begs, fearful that he’ll cum rubbing himself off before Kei gets to seat himself on his cock. “I’m ready.”

Hinata nods absently and Kei faces forward and braces himself.

Hinata shuffles around behind Kei, and he hears the sound of clothes being rustled. Kei looks behind himself again. Hinata is up on his knees, still staring at Kei’s hole, but now with the added effect of lightly stroking his bare, swollen cock. Kei salivates and groans. Hinata isn’t huge, but he’s bigger than Kei originally thought, since he’s never allowed himself to look too long at it before. A good sized dick for someone Hinata’s size in Kei’s humble opinion. Big enough to stretch him pleasantly, more than his fingers did, anyway. Kei can’t wait to feel it.

Hinata scoots up to him, palming at his ass, but doesn’t do much else. Kei is beginning to get a little frustrated, and it shows when he snaps, “What now?!”

There is a tense silence between them for a moment before Hinata finally answers in an uncertain voice, “You’re, um, too-too tall…”

It takes a second for the statement to process, then Kei can’t help but laugh. He glances behind him and finds Hinata pouting at him with his cheeks stained with a dark blush. Kei sighs with a chuckle, lowering himself to the floor until he’s laying flat against the cold concrete and uncomfortably in his spent seed. “That better?” He asks with a smirk.

Hinata doesn’t answer, only glares at Kei as he spreads Kei’s legs a little wider. The action makes Kei’s heart rate spike, this is really happening. He’s about to get fucked by Hinata, his long time crush. 

Oooh...he’s so excited!

Hinata leans forward, one hand on the floor by Kei’s waist, one hand on his ass cheek, thumb spreading the supple flesh, and his eyes locked on the spot where he’s about to sink himself. Kei’s tail lifts out of the way, the tip tickling his shoulder, and Hinata grabs his cock to guide it straight its target. The blunt tip presses against Kei and he sucks in a breath of anticipation. His fingers and toes curl as a shiver runs the length of his tail, and his ears won’t stay still. Kei bites at his lip.

Hinata slides in with a lewd pop, groaning. His hand flies back to its spot on Kei’s ass cheek, spreading so he can watch with rapt attention as he disappears an inch at a time.

Hinata feels  _ huge _ . To be fair, Kei’s never had anything in his ass wider than three of his own fingers, so he supposes that’s to be expected. He has skinny fingers anyway. Still, he hadn’t expected to be stretched  _ so far _ . It feels phenomenal, like, why has he waited this long to get fucked?

Oh yeah, his ridiculous feelings for a short, annoying, volleyball idiot. Having said crush meant—for Kei, anyway—that he wanted his first time to be with Hinata. And until this moment, he’d always felt that desire was equal to hoping Jurassic Park would become a reality.

You know that song?  _ Never gonna get it, never gonna get it. _

Well, here he was,  _ getting it _ . And to discover that Hinata was feeling the same was the cherry on top of his soon to be cum cake. It was awesome! It was better than all the secret fantasies he’d allowed himself in the months since he’d first developed this crush; the satisfying feel of Hinata’s hard length pressing against his inner walls as he slid slowly home…

Speaking of.

“Hey, Hinata?”

“Hm?” Was the distracted reply, Hinata’s breathing heavy and harsh as Kei sucked him into his tight heat. Kei’s fingers dig into his palm, and he grits his teeth, trying to even out his own breathing through the overwhelming sensation of being so fucking full.

“Hinata, seriously,” Kei utters, full of impatience, “Could you move a tad faster? You’re killing me.”

Hinata does the exact opposite and pauses, and Kei throws him a glare over his shoulder.

“Oh sorry,” Hinata says, sliding the rest of the way in with one quick snap of his hips. They both groan, Hinata falling over his back, palms on either side of Kei and Hinata’s face buried between his shoulders, while Hinata’s breathing warms a patch of pale skin.

“Mmm...that’s better,” Kei moans, wiggling his hips and trying to adjust as quickly as possible.

One hand lands firmly on his lower back. “If you don’t stop that, this is gonna be a very short experience.”

Kei snorts. “Will you please just get on with it?”

“For crying out-Can you give me half a second?” Hinata snaps back at him. “For your information, this...this is a first for me and it’s a little...overwhelming.”

Kei sighs and bites back a retort. Fighting would only ruin the mood, so he keeps his opinions to himself. He’s not gonna last either, but Hinata doesn’t need to hear that.

Finally, Kei feels Hinata start to move. Slowly. Too slow. Long, lazy drags of his cock, pulling out to the tip and slipping back in at an agonizingly gradual pace. It’s great, hot, and has Kei releasing little, embarrassing whimpers. But it’s not enough. It’s driving him crazy.

“Faster,” He urges, but Hinata ignores him. For all the rambunctious energy Hinata displays in every part of his life, it’s here that he’s calm and in no rush, apparently. Kei is gonna combust.

“Shrimp! Faster! Harder!” He growls.

“Shut up!” Hinata yells back. “I’m trying not to hurt you...Impatientshima! And don’t call me Shrimp when my cock is in your ass!”

Holy  _ fuck _ ! Why does Hinata saying ‘cock’ make Kei’s own cock twitch and his ass spill a fresh wave of slick?! Something that filthy should not come out of a mouth that’s so innocent.

Well, was innocent. Hinata’s anything but at this moment, which makes Kei even hotter. He’s just corrupted purity incarnate, and shit, does that thought do all sorts of things to him. 

Yet, however good he’s feeling now, Kei still needs Hinata to pick up the pace. He’s  _ wants  _ to be wrecked. He  _ wants  _ to feel the soreness of Hinata pounding into him for days after, to have that reminder that this actually happened.

You know, in case it doesn’t ever again.

Kei says the first thing that comes to mind, issuing a challenge he knows Hinata can’t ignore. “If you don’t  _ fuck me _ , dumbass, I swear on your volleyball god I will throw you off and leave you here with blue balls while I find someone who  _ will _ .” Hinata stills, half out of his ass, and Kei turns to look at him with a smug grin curling his lips.

“Maybe I’ll find Kageyama. I’m sure he’d have no problem giving it to me they way I want it. I’m sure he’d have no issue breaking me.”

Hinata had been staring at him through glazed eyes, his head damp with sweat, and face flushed pink. Now Hinata sits back on his knees, his cock slipping all the way out, and bouncing in the cool air of the club room. It’s rigid and red with a string of precum dripping from its tip. Kei looks up at Hinata to find his gaze locked on him, his eyes burning with jealous fire and pupils blown until the brown is totally eclipsed. His expression is blank and he tilts his head, and for one second Kei thinks he...may have overdone it.

“I’m gonna make you regret that threat,” Hinata replies, his voice low, almost a whisper.

Kei snorts, unconvinced. “Prove it,” he says, his momentary concern from earlier washed away with Hinata’s threat. His tail whips back and forth in irritation, and his ears go flat. Why is it that every interaction between them begins and ends in a challenge?

Hinata’s expression darkens with the same determination he shows his opponents on the court. That almost creepy, kinda hot smirk appears, like Hinata has found another wall to conquer.

Without a word he grips Kei hard at the hips and swiftly drags him back until Kei’s thighs are spread over Hinata’s lap, his long legs splayed in either side of Hinata’s thighs. Hinata sheaths himself inside Kei, and this time it’s without hesitation. His hips snap forward and he slides home, spearing Kei on his cock and making him cry out.

“Fuck! Yes! That’s the stuff!”

Then Hinata is pinning him down, a small but strong hand between his shoulder blades, the weight of him making it nearly impossible to move. The other hand is at Kei’s hip, gripping with enough force to leave fingerprints the next day, and Kei trembles with the thought of it.

Mark. Him. Up.

Hinata pulls out again and thrusts back in, hard. After that he sets a brutal pace that should be impossible, but no less surprising with those disgustingly muscular thighs of his. Kei has nothing to grip so his fingers scratch at the ground uselessly, and his toes repeatedly seizure until it feels like they’ll cramp.

“Is that better, asshole?” Hinata growls into his ear like an angry bear. “Still want Bakeyama? Still think he can fuck you like this?”

All Kei can do is whimper in response, he can’t even move, and Hinata snarling dirty things in his ear only adds to the pleasure. Kei’s mind is blessedly blank as he succumbs to being thoroughly ravaged. He just...takes it. Takes what Hinata dishes out, feeling like if this is Karma for being a dick to Hinata all the time, then he’ll gladly take  _ all _ the punishment.

Kei has never felt this good during his heat. He could always get himself off, that wasn’t the problem. It was the lack of satisfaction after the fact. Self-pleasure had nothing on having his ass beat like a lump of dough in the hands of a pissed off baker.

He feels used and he’s never felt more alive.

The hand on his back disappears as does Hinata’s presence looming over him. For a split second Kei fears Hinata is gonna quit and leave, but before Kei can twist around to beg him not to stop, Hinata grasps his left hip with the same rough grip, calluses digging into his skin. 

Then Hinata wraps the fingers of his free hand around the base of his tail and yanks Kei back onto his dick, and Kei arches like he’s been hit with a thousand bolts of electricity. 

At some point, later, when this is over and he’s had a chance to reflect, Kei will cringe in humiliation at how fucking  _ loud _ he starts screaming. He really hopes no one is left on campus because if there is, there will be no doubt about the activities happening in the boy’s volleyball club room. 

Hinata doesn’t stop, using Kei’s tail as leverage to impale him repeatedly as he continues to vent his frustration at Kei.

“...mean. Just...ngh...horrible. With your in-insults and sarrrcasm...such an...fuuuck...assHOLE!” 

Kei’s not sure Hinata is totally conscious of his words and he punctuates each statement with a forceful thrust of his hips that Kei feels throughout his entire body. He’s shaking, his voice is raw from the noises he makes, and his balls have drawn so tight as his orgasm builds to epic proportions.

“Sho-yo, I’m gonna-gonna cum!”

Hinata growls again and unbelievably picks up his pace. He leans over Kei again, one hand on the floor next to Kei’s arm, the other still gripping his tail. The position has Kei arched in a nearly painful way, but he couldn’t tell Hinata to stop if he wanted. Instead, he shoves a hand between himself and the floor, wrapping it around his neglected cock. He still can’t move, completely at Hinata’s mercy, so all he does is provide a tight hole for his dick to slip in and out of, courtesy of Hinata hammering into him.

It’s when Hinata bites into the skin of his shoulder blade that Kei comes, hard, with a broken cry and Hinata’s name on his lips. The force of the orgasm has his vision whiting out in bliss for a second as he’s fucked roughly through it.

Hinata follows him a few thrusts later, his voice high pitched as he blows his load deep in Kei’s ass, pressing up against him with hard, shallow pulses of his hips. He stills as Kei milks the last of his cum, his hole spamming around Hinata’s cock. And finally wrung dry, Hinata collapses on top of Kei, the last of his energy spent. He’s heavy, but the weight is pleasant so Kei says nothing. While lying in his own cum is gross, Kei is content to enjoy the afterglow for the time being.

Kei’s entire body buzzes with satisfaction, from his fingers to his toes, zipping little sensations that leave him feeling warm and giddy.

“Good job Shrimp,” he grunts, his voice raspy. 

“I want to hate you right now,” Hinata replies into his shoulder, “But I can’t work up the energy.”

Kei chuckles, wiggling his shoulders in an effort to clue Hinata into moving off him. Hinata groans like moving is the least pleasant activity at this point, and Kei can’t blame him. But he needs to breathe, and he is able to take deep calming breaths once Hinata removes himself to flop onto his side on the floor beside him. 

He stares at Kei, his brown eyes wide in amazement, and Kei buries a pleased smile in the crook of his elbow. “Please tell me we can do that again,” Hinata whispers like he’s afraid Kei will reject him.

As if.

But, he won’t give Hinata the satisfaction of knowing that. “If you can manage not to annoy me all the time, I’ll think about it.”

Hinata snorts and rolls to his back. “Should have known you’d still manage to be a shit, even after cumming.”

Kei shrugs, a grin on his face as he watches Hinata stretch and tuck on arm beneath his head. “Can I take you on a date?” He asks without looking at Kei who’s eyebrows have jumped off his face.

“A...date…?”

Hinata rolls his head to face him. In moments like this Hinata’s nervousness usually shines. As confident as he is on the court and as easily as he makes friends, he can still be shy about somethings. Apparently “asking a guy out” falls under that category. It’s cute.

“Yeah,” he says, hesitant. “I was being honest when I said I like you. I do, and while this was... _ awesome _ …” he shrugs, looking at the ceiling, “I don’t know, I also wanna date you. If you’re interested, that is.” Hinata lifts his hips to pull up his pants and his shoulders lift in a nonchalant shrug. “But only if you want. Don’t feel pressured just because we...did it.”

Kei chuckles, amused by Hinata’s sudden inability to say the word “sex”. “I see,” Hinata looks at him and Kei grins, “That filthy tongue of yours only makes an appearance when you’re fucking.” Kei grins wider when Hinata blushes and cackles when Hinata smacks his shoulders.

Hinata huffs and sits up like he’s thinking of leaving. Kei’s ears flick, one turning to focus on Hinata, he’s not ready to let the Shrimp run off. He’s happy, like, emotionally. A month ago, Kei could only daydream about dates and quiets nights cuddling, and now he’s here and Hinata actually wants these things too.

“You know I won’t go easy on you just cause we’re dating,” Kei says. His tail falls over Hinata’s thigh, curling and stroking it without Kei’s permission, making his statement a lot less intimidating as he would prefer. Hinata stares down, smiling at it with a tiny curl of his lips. It’s full of affection and he pets it with a couple fingers, drawing the tips across the silky fur. Kei’s tail wraps lightly around Hinata’s arm and a soft rumble echos in the silence between them before Kei realizes he’s fucking purring.

Whatever. He’ll be embarrassed about it later. He’s sure before the sun rises there will be plenty of cringe worthy memories to dwell on, so what’s one more?

Hinata turns his smile to Kei, one he’s never seen before, something private and meant for Kei alone. “I know,” Hinata finally answers, “But I kinda like that about you.”

Well. Damn. 

Kei rolls his eyes, but fails miserably at looking annoyed. Not with the giant ass grin on his face. He grabs a handful of Hinata’s t-shirt and yanks him down as he rolls onto his back. Hinata lands on him with a breathless  _ wahhh _ . Wide eyes look down on him, dancing between Kei’s own and his lips. They’re so close they’re breathing in each other’s air, and the small space between them disappears as Kei kisses him, unrushed, taking his time to memorize the taste of Hinata.

When they part, Hinata rests his forehead against his, eyes closed.

“Think you have time for another round?” Kei asks.

Hinata’s eyes open, pupils blown but his gaze clear and laser focused on Kei causing a ripple of a shudder to rush down Kei’s spine.

“Hell yeah I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or Kudos. Thanks!


End file.
